


Do You Know Who I Think I Am?

by carochan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, College AU, College Roommates, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Literally just trying to write them better tbh, M/M, They are too gay, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun gets really jealous about Neptune's constant one night stands and Neptune realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Who I Think I Am?

Sun blinked his eyes open slowly, hearing the refrigerator door kind of slamming, sitting up a little and rubbing his eyes, looking around, finding the clock on the bedside table.

 

"Three thirty-two." He grumbled, growling a little, what the hell was Nep doing up at this time, let alone being loud as fuck? He slid his legs off the side of the bed, standing up. He wasn't wearing that much, just black boxers and a pale worn out yellow tee. He sighed as he left the room, looking to see Neptune chugging down a can of beer, sitting on the counter. Sun squinted his tired eyes at him, seeing him raise an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?" Sun mumbled out as he walked to the counter, standing in front of the blue haired one.

 

"What, am I not allowed a drink now?" Neptune let out in a snark of a response, taking another swig from the can. "Yeah, but not at three in the morning when I'm trying to sleep." Sun said in response, shutting the fridge door fully, folding his arms as he heard Neptune laugh. "Dude I have to admit, you do look like you haven't slept in a week." He said, setting the can down as he saw Sun roll his eyes.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with someone from another campus or something?" Sun mumbled, seeing Neptune freeze up. "What?" He said, folding his arms. "I know you heard what I said." He replied with, turning and walking back to their room of the dorm.

 

"No no, I mean, what the hell is that supposed to _mean_?" He asked, hopping off the counter, grabbing Sun's arm, knowing he was just a bit too tired to try and thrash away from the hold.

 

"I _mean.."_ Sun began, mocking the tone of Neptune's accent. "That you bring home guys that you barely know every night and leave me to kick them out after you are so loud I can't even try to think of sleeping, even  _if_ I'm at Sage and Scarlet's." Sun said, tossing his arm a little, away now as he walked to the room again, sitting on his bed and taking out his phone, texting as he laid back on his bed.

 

Neptune watched him go, rolling his eyes a little. "And you seriously only decide to mention you have a problem with it now?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway of their room. "Uh, yeah because I totally  _do_ like to hear you moaning and screaming when I'm trying to sleep, that's so enjoyable." He said simply as he squinted while looking to the bright light of the phone, texting still.

 

He did like the sounds, Nep's sounds, not the random men sounds. However, he wouldn't go blurting that out.

 

Neptune felt his cheeks heat up, flustered a bit to that remark. "Oh you're just jealous, I bet." He mumbled, sitting on his own bed and looking to Sun, seeing him freeze his typing and glance over to the other. "What? That's not true!" He said, sitting up quickly. "You know I already have something going.." He began. "Oh right, stalking a girl that's so out of your league and probably dating another girl already is 'something going' alright." He said, rolling his eyes as he laid back.

 

"Shut up! At least I'm trying to get a real thing, not sleeping with every guy on campus!" Sun snapped back, cheeks burning a bit furiously to that remark. "And that blonde girl is just really clingy I think, not with her!" He added, scrunching up his eyebrows as Neptune nodded. "Okay okay, damn, sorry I didn't mean to tick anything too far on the clock man. Calm down." He said, looking to Sun, who rolled his eyes and laid back again, setting his phone down. 

 

"You really aren't sorry, you are just mean I bet." Sun grumbled as he looked over to him in return. 

 

Neptune stared at Sun, hearing his phone go off. "Pretty late for a booty call, right?" Sun remarked, getting a pillow thrown at him from the other and laughing a little as he saw Neptune open the text, texting back.

 

"Come here." Sun heard, that broke the brink of his slumber, making him blink his eyes open a little more, sitting up, seeing about half an hour had passed. 

 

"Wh.." Sun began, looking to Neptune in the dark tiredly. "Come. Here." He repeated slowly and quietly, seeing Sun sit up a little more, scratch at his neck. "I-.." He let out, nodding, sitting up fully and sliding off the bed, taking a few steps ahead.

 

But he took one step too many, tripping a bit, falling onto the bed, getting tugged up and feeling something warm again his lips.

 

Lips, against his. Neptune's lips, against his. He froze as he did this, trying to just  _wake up,_ but now  _this._ The blond took a few moments, before closing his eyes and trying his best to return the kiss, but if he were being honest as ever, he'd never even kissed anyone..

 

So, it was almost four thirty in the morning, he was almost asleep again, and being kissed by his fucking best friend, what does he do? He doesn't know what to do! He's so confused! 

 

Sun was soon pulled away from the kiss. "You suck at kissing, I'll have to teach you." Neptune let out, smirking a little as he spoke. Sun nodded. "Yeah well I've never kissed anyone, also your mouth tastes like cheap beer." He mumbled out in response. "Shut up." He snapped back softly, and then again, he was kissed. 

 

However it was soon broken. "Just, move your lips more, okay? And when I do what I just did, you open your mouth." He said, getting a tired nod from the blond as he was kissed again by the other, closing his eyes and returning it, trying his best to do exactly what Neptune had told him to.

 

When that kiss was broken, Sun took a breath and let out a heated exhale into Neptune's face, blinking softly a few times. "Go to sleep, loser." Neptune mumbled, patting the other's head as he got a nod and struggle to sit up, pulled back down to lay beside the taller one, tilting his head a little, but he just sighed a little, relaxing against his chest and side, closing his eyes. He fell to sleep in minutes, snoring softly, as usual, almost feeling the smirk from Neptune to his snoring in his sleep. Like always.


End file.
